Souls Entwined
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: Maka and Soul are sent on a mission to defeat a three hundred-year-old kishin, and find it to be tougher than expected. They use Soul Resonance, but the moment they touch the kishin, they're warped into alternate universes; in which the other doesn't exist. To escape, they must find each other again; but how can you find someone you don't remember?
1. Chapter 1 - Let's Go Soul Resonance?

**A/N: Finally, I write for something other than Vocaloid. xD **

**Please review, read and follow, as this is my first time using characters that already have personalities! Everything appreciated! :3**

The streets of Death City were empty late at night, the moon hanging creepily in the jet-black sky, occasionally laughing sickly, blood dripping off its chin.

Soul and Maka were the only ones wandering around the streets, and even then, it wasn't because they wanted to. It was just their job as students at the DWMA to go on missions and destroy kishins. Unfortunately for them, kishins mostly came out at night, when everyone else was completely unaware...

They were standing in front of an old antique shop, with old cups, trophies and majestic objects placed in the windows, all covered with an array of gems.

"Excuse me!" Maka yelled, her knuckles rapping on the glassy door. Soul was slouching as always, hands shoved in his pockets as he glanced up at the sky in the opposite direction. Ninety-eight kishin souls... This was their last. Then, if they found a witch, he would be a death scythe. One of Lord Death's personal weapons.

"Excuse me, is anyone in?" Maka called again, continuing her obnoxious knocking.

"If anyone was inside, they'd be annoyed to death by your constant knocking," Soul said coolly, "So I doubt anyone is."

Maka sighed, lowering her hand. The night's air was wintery, even though autumn had only just ended. Maka shifted her weight onto her other foot, zipping up her parka even more, trying to snuggle down into it. Soul didn't seem bothered by the cold much, his parka wasn't very thick and wasn't zipped all the way.

"If we hadn't fought Blair, we wouldn't be here," Soul said, "I'd already be a death scythe and we wouldn't have had to collect all those kishin eggs again..."

"Oh stop whining," Maka said, "You think I like walking around at night, hunting down kishins? You get to do the easy part, you just stay in weapon form and I do all the work."

"Hey, if you want to swap spots, I happily will!" Soul said angrily, stuffing his hands further down into his pockets, "Ugh. I'm just so damn tired... Three nights in a row of trying to break into antique shops and find this ancient kishin..."

"It's a very important kishin," Maka explained, "It's been trapped in an ornament for over three hundred years; which means its had over three hundred years to contemplate destruction."

"Still," Soul said, yawning, "Should be a walk in the park, considering what we've fought before."

"I think this kishin might be the new Asura," Maka said nervously, "What if it is and we have to face it alone?..."

"Oh come off it, Maka," Soul rolled his eyes, "We've both become stronger since Asura. We could easily defeat him now."

"You're starting to sound as arrogant as Black Star, you know." Maka said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Now we both know that's not true-"

Something stirred from within the shop, a jingling of a bell. Maka wiped away the fog on the glass, looking through.

"Hello? Is someone there? Can we come in? We're from the DWMA-" She stopped, "Hey... What's that?"

"What's what?" Soul asked, stepping up to the glass and wiping the fog away too, peering in. Maka jabbed the glass, pointing at an old, golden cup, with emerald jewels around the side.

"It's just a cup," Soul said simply, "Nothing suspicious."

"Watch it though," Maka said, "It flashes."

Soul stared at it, but saw nothing.

"Uh... It does?" Soul asked.

"It's flashed three times," Maka frowned at her partner, "What, can't you see it? Are we looking at the same cup here?"

"I'm not psychic, Maka," Soul rolled his eyes, "What are you looking at?"

"The gold and emerald cup," Maka explained, looking back to the cup.

"I've been looking at that one too; you're just seeing things. Lack of sleep does that to you; now let's go home."

"No, seriously, Soul," She said, "It's shining really brightly."

Sure enough, in Maka's eyes, she could see the occasional bright flicker of emerald light coming from the jewels on the side of the cup. It had started off faint and dull, and slowly grown in brightness, and now, it was almost blinding. How could Soul not see it?

"As I said," Soul said, "You're going completely mad and insane and seeing things. You need sleep, badly."

Soul began walking off and Maka's hand shot off, grabbing his wrist.

"Maka, what are you doing?" Soul asked.

"We're breaking in," Maka said, "If you can't see it, it must be a soul. That cup's the kishin. It's the only logical explanation-"

"Or you're just tired," Soul said.

"Stop being lazy and transform already," Maka said impatiently. Soul rolled his eyes, his body morphing into a black and scarlet scythe. Maka held the handle of her scythe firmly, swinging him and smashing through the glass. Soul closed his eyes as his body shattered the glass of the shop.

"Ah, well, that was smart," Soul said, appearing in the reflection of the scythe, "We just broke a glass door; now we have to pay for it. Good work Maka."

"Oh do shut up," Maka growled, easing past the glass and into the shop, "Hello?"

"You just broke in. And you're saying hello. Oh my god, Maka..." Soul rolled his eyes, "Just where did I go wrong?..."

"Oh shut up," Maka said.

"Not cool, Maka, not cool." Soul said firmly, as Maka stepped through the dark shop towards the golden cup that sat on the bench. It flashed again and she shielded her eyes, bringing Soul's blade down on it. The middle of the cup smashed in half, the light filling the shop.

"Oh my-" Soul started, but was cut off as a force pushed him from Maka's grip. Soul went flying across the room, transforming back into a human half way. Green light wrapped itself around Maka, trying to pull her into the cup.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled, worriedly. A kishin-like creature, with fangs dripping with saliva, massive, side-ways blinking eyes, and large claws shot out from the cup, licking its lips horribly as it reached for Maka. Soul grabbed her hand, transforming. She brought the blade down on the kishin and it shrieked wildly, releasing her.

She slid back, puffing.

"I told you so," She breathed, "I told you it was the kishin."

"This isn't the time to be arguing Maka!" Soul yelled as the kishin's hands curled into fists and swiped at the duo, whilst still sitting inside the cup.

Maka dodged, rolling out the way. She brought her scythe down on the kishin's arms as they attacked, but besides from making it yelp and swipe at her, it did nothing. She couldn't cut through it.

"What are you doing?!" Soul screamed as Maka kept trying to cut the horrible beast.

"I'm trying ot kill it, stupid!" Maka yelled, as another fist sprouted from the kishin and swatted her away. She smashed into the glass, denting it as she fell, her head lolling to the side.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed, turning into a human and standing in front of her protectively, "Dammit, that's not cool, you freakish creep."

The kishin cackled madly, and Soul glared at it, the hands reaching for him.

"Maka, get up," Soul murmured, "Please. Get up. We can do this together. We just have to destroy the cup, please, Maka."

Maka's eyes opened slowly and she grasped Soul's hand. He transformed immediately and she sliced at the kishin's three incoming arms. It yelled and writhed in pain as Maka darted out the way, climbing on the walls as the kishin destroyed all the shelves and produce in the shop.

"HAAAAA!" Maka yelled, jumping off the ceiling and raising her scythe, ready to bring it down on the kishin's cup, but instead, a hand shot out and tossed her to the side. She slid across the floor in a heap.

Maka got to her feet, closing her eyes.

"It's tough," Soul said through gritted teeth, "We won't beat it normally."

"Then it's decided..."

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" They yelled, as their souls connected. The souls zapped together, reaching and melding until they became one. Maka swung her scythe as it enlarged.

"Witch Hunter!" She yelled, racing for the kishin.

The kishin half-cackled, half-giggled, as Maka brought the tip of her scythe down on the cup. She froze, as something ran through her entire body. From her toes, to her nose, consuming her entire soul. The kishin smiled.

"Soul?..." Maka trembled. Soul didn't reply, he was frozen. The same thing was eating through his body and soul. As Maka's eyes lowered, she met the sick gaze of the kishin, who spat one word.

"Finally."

And then everything went black.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter out soon! ;) Please review, follow and fave if you like~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Severe Amnesia?

**A/N: Hallo! Just me again. I'm just sitting around, writing things and doing stuff... Anyway... On with the story. ;)**

**And I forgot a Disclaimer last time: I obviously don't own Soul Eater. This is FANfiction, should be enough.**

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

Soul's eyes opened slowly as he rolled over on his side. _Where am I_? He wondered, as his eyes came into focus. He was staring an off-white wall, and laying on something pretty uncomfortable. Pillows propped up his head, a white sheet draped over his body. He breathed in, the smell of disinfectant filling his nose.

_Hospital_, he thought decidedly. _Now, why am I here?_

"Medusa, I'm sorry to be a bother, but I really need to know Soul's condition," An impatient voice said from just outside the hospital room. Soul frowned. _What? Medusa?_

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Kid-sama, b-b-but I c-c-can't disclose that i-i-information!" The witch's voice came. _Okay, why is Medusa here, and why is she so damn nervous? _

"Then let me see him," Kid replied.

"O-Okay..." Medusa replied. The off-white door swung open slowly and the black-with-white-stripes-haired boy appeared in the doorway, his suit perfectly symmetrical in every way.

"Soul." Kid said firmly, "How are you recovering?"

"Uh, I'm good," Soul said, rubbing his head, "Why am I here?"

"We found you unconscious on the side of the road, down by the antique shop." Kid explained.

_Antique shop? Why was I there..._

"Why was I by the antique shop?" Soul asked.

"No clue," Kid said, "Maybe you're suffering from amnesia."

Medusa was slunk back in the corner, her eyes darting nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

"Why's she here?" Soul asked, gesturing to the snake witch.

"She's the school nurse, Soul," Kid frowned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Kid, she's a witch..." Soul said, "She rose Asura, the kishin, from under the school and tried to kill us all!"

"No, Soul, that was Stein, remember?" Kid said, "The traitor?"

_What?_

"No, Stein came back to us after we beat Asura-"

"What do you mean 'beat Asura'?" Kid asked, his face darkening, "Asura's madness is still spreading across the globe, and there's nothing any of us can do about it. That's why I need you and Tsubaki for training practise."

"What?" Soul frowned.

"Oh come off it, Soul." Kid rolled his eyes, "Have you really forgotten everything? We're partners; you're one of my weapons."

_No, no I'm not. I'm... Wait, who's weapon am I?_

"Severe amnesia," Kid confirmed, sighing, "At this rate, we'll have absolutely no hope at all. If only Headmaster Marie would stop being so cowardly and someone could pull out Excalibur..."

Kid shoved his hands in his pocket, "Call me if Soul says anything. I need to get home and get out of this suit; it's so itchy... And annoyingly symmetrical..."

Kid stepped out of the hospital wing, heading down the corridor. All Soul could think, was: _what the hell is going on here?_

[...]

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

Maka awoke in bed, confused as hell. When had she gone home for the night? Last she could remember, she was... Wait... What was she doing? She sat in bed for a good ten minutes, trying to make sense of where she was and what had happened.

"Maka!" A voice called, "Maka, I made breakfast, c'mon!"

_Wait... Was that?... Kid? Why is he here? And where's... Oh god, what's his name? My partner... He's a... Oh man, what is he? _

"Maka?" A voice asked, the door opening slightly. Kid stuck his head in, "Why're you just sitting there?"

"I'm just confused..." Maka rubbed her head, "It's all fuzzy, I can't remember anything..."

Kid slipped through the door, sitting at the foot of her bed, "Maybe I can help."

"Um, first off, who's my partner?" Maka asked.

Kid laughed, "Oh wow, Tsubaki will be mad you forgot about her. Tsubaki's your partner; she's a ninja star, remember?"

"Tsubaki? Isn't she Black Star's partner?" Maka frowned.

"She wishes," Kid said, "Tsubaki's had a fat crush on him since pre-school, remember?"

_It's true she likes Black Star, but since pre-school? We didn't even know each other back then. What's going on here?_

"Who's Black Star with?"

"Excalibur, of course," Kid said, "Oh wow, are you sure you're okay? You sure seem to have forgotten a lot. Maybe you need a lie-down. I'll go get your breakfast and you can have it in bed."

Maka rubbed her head. _Excalibur? No, Black Star hates Excalibur, everyone does. What on earth? Am I ill or something, or did I just have one of those long dreams that you end up mistaking reality for? No... I would have had to have been in a coma to have a dream that long and undisturbed._

Kid returned with a tray of eggs, bacon and other breakfast foods.

"Oh, wow, that's a lot," Maka said, realising just how hungry she was and greedily reaching for the tray, stuffing the bacon into her mouth, "So gooood."

Kid smiled, "Glad you think so. I think I'll ask your dad to come over and give you a look at; you're acting all weird."

"Ugh, no, not papa." Maka screwed up her face, "He's so irritating."

Kid raised his eyebrows, "Did you guys fight for once? You guys are usually really close; so close I can't help but envy you."

"Oh god, I must have amnesia or something then..." Maka rubbed her forehead.

"Happens even to the best of us at times," Kid smiled warmly.

Another question formed on Maka's lips, "Just wondering, why are we living together?"

Kid looked mildly hurt, but replied with the same light, warm voice he always did, "Because we're dating, silly." He kissed her forehead affectionately, laughing slightly, "Oh man, you really aren't well. You're all hot."

Truth be told, she was hot because she wasn't expecting that. Her and Kid? Dating? Must've been one heck of a long night for her to forget these things...

"Oh, uh," Maka stammered, "S-s-sorry, I'm just all d-d-dizzy and stuff and I can't r-remember anything."

Kid smiled, "It's okay, really. I'm not mad at you or anything, really, you forgot how much you love your papa, it's to be expected."

"What about Liz and Patty?" Maka asked.

"Who?" Kid frowned.

"Liz and Patty Thompson," Maka explained.

"Those two died ages ago, Maka," Kid frowned, "It was in the newspapers. We never knew them; why are you so concerned about them?"

"Then, who are your weapons?" Maka asked.

"What?" Kid laughed, "Why would I have weapons? I'm not a meister, Maka. I'm just the errand boy, remember? Oh, s'pose you don't..."

"What?" Maka frowned, "Okay... I'm so confused..."

"I'm going to contact Headmaster Stein; see if he can figure out why you're acting so strange..." Kid said, "It may be something to do with your fight with Medusa before hand."

"Medusa's a witch, right? Please tell me she's a witch." Maka begged, "Please tell me I have at least one thing right..."

"Yeah, you do," Kid smiled, pecking her on the forehead lightly, causing her to flush bright red, "Finish up your breakfast and call me when you're done, okay?"

[...]

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

Soul was discharged from hospital a few days later, having been checked thoroughly and it announced he had no injuries whatsoever. What Soul was confused about was that it really was _none so ever_. The large scar he remembered having across his chest was gone.

"This is not cool..." Soul said, rubbing the back of his neck, "What's with everyone..."

"Soul!" Kid called, standing on the roof. Kid was standing in an asymmetrical shirt, one hand in his jeans pocket. _Kid's whole world revolves around symmetry... At least, I remember it being like that. What the hell?..._

Soul walked over to where Kid stood.

"Uh, doesn't that shirt bother you?" Soul asked.

"Why would it?" Kid asked, "It's perfectly asymmetrical; nothing symmetrical about it."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Soul, what on _earth _is wrong with you, Soul?" Kid frowned, "I hate symmetry... Seriously..."

Soul frowned, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm still just a bit confused, sorry."

"Well, you better stop being confused," Kid said, "Otherwise we'll have no help of beating Asura."

"Ah, yeah," Soul said, "If you hate symmetry, why do you have two weapons?"

"Because," Kid said, "Two makes me stronger, and the stronger I am, the better. If I'm not strong, how am I supposed to otherthrow my father as the Grim Reaper?"

Kid looked determined; more determined than Soul had ever - well, thought he had ever - seen him. The look in his eyes were one that kind of scared Soul.

"Kid~" A voice slurred. Kid and Soul turned, to see a wobbling Tsubaki leaning against the wall. Her shirt was low-cut, showing off her overly large chest, with her shorts so short they barely classed as clothes. _This is so messed up! _Soul's thoughts screamed, _Tsubaki isn't slutty! What the hell?!_

"Hey, babe," Kid winked at her flirtily and Soul just wanted to jump over the side of the building and end the torture then and there, "We're just doing some practise, how about we begin, eh?"

"Mmm, sure," Tsubaki said, stumbling forwards, "Oh man am I glad I'm just a weapon! No work needed, right, Soul?"

"Ah, yeah, right," Soul nodded, uncomfortable with this new Tsubaki.

"Transform!" Kid ordered, so Soul and Tsubaki did as told. Soul was surprised to see Tsubaki transforming into a long sword. Kid caught them both.

"So, babe, what we workin' on today?" Tsubaki slurred.

"Scythe-sword combo attack," Kid said, "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Soul focussed, getting his soul to try and zap with Kid's. But whereas Tsubaki's easily clicked, something zapped Soul's. In a flash, he saw a brown-haired girl waving a scythe that looked similar to his scythe form, bringing it down on a gold and emerald cup...

Soul went flying through the air, landing against the wall, his head aching.

"Soul, you idiot, what are you doing?" Kid seethed.

"I... I don't know," Soul rubbed his head, "I saw something..."

"You're obviously not well enough to be my partner at this moment in time," Kid said, "Go back to the infirmary for a few more days."

"But I was discharged," Soul said, "I'm not allowed back-"

"Then just get out of my sight until you go back to normal," Kid seethed, "Jeez. Stop questioning me."

Tsubaki turned back into her human form, giggling as she leaned against Kid. Disgusted, Soul got up and headed down the stairs. As he went, someone exited a nearby classroom, and they collided.

"Oh! S-Sorry!" The familiar voice stammered, his blue head ducking as he picked up his books.

"Black Star?" Soul gaped, as his usually cocky and arrogant friend shied away.

"I'm sorry!" Black Star gasped, "I'm so sorry, Soul-sama, I'll be going now."

Black Star hurried down the hallway, leaving Soul very confused.

[...]

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

For Maka, it was strange, attending the DWMA. She constantly felt as if there was something missing; another soul that was supposed to be there, but never was.

"Maka!" A voice said happily. Maka turned, just as a tornado of white hit her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ah! Tsubaki!" Maka said, recognising the ebony-haired girl, as she stood up and reajusted her clothes.

"It's so good to see you! Kid told me you weren't well, but you're better now, right?"

"Ah, yeah, I think so," Maka said, "Everything's still a bit fuzzy, though."

"Ah, well, I suppose amnesia does that to you," Tsubaki said, smiling warmly, "You still know where class is, right?"

"I think so," Maka smiled, as the two girls began walking to class. For Maka, it was easy to believe she and Tsubaki were partners; after all, they had lots in common, and were good friends, from what she could remember.

"Hey, Tsubaki," A voice said. They turned to see Ox, wearing uncharacteristic sunglasses.

"Oh god, what do you want now, Ox?" Tsubaki asked, "I told you, it's not happening. I'm not going to the movies with you _ever_, okay?"

"Oh fine," Ox rolled his eyes, "But you do realise there's not a chance in hell someone as amazing as Emporer Black Star will notice you, right? He's the god of this world now, thanks to Excalibur. He'd never pay attention to you."

_Emporer; sounds like something Black Star would want to be called. _Maka noted to herself. Maybe Black Star was the same as in her memories, only more powerful and respected?

Tsubaki flushed, "Sure he might! If Maka makes me a death scythe!"

"And we all know that will never happen," Ox snorted, "Maka's dumb as a board; doesn't even understand what I'm saying-"

"Maka chop!" Maka screamed, slamming the book down onto Ox's head, "I'm not dumb as a board, thank you very much. And I _will _make Tsubaki a death scythe, even if it's the last thing I do."

With that, Maka turned on her heel and stormed off, Tsubaki following her and cheering under her breath.

"You finally stood up to him! Suppose we all get over childish crushes at some point, eh?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Crushes?! Wha-what?" Maka stammered, "I've never liked Ox like that! He's a total bastard!"

"Oh come off it, Maka," Tsubaki giggled, "I know you two were secretly having a relationship behind Kid's back. Did you guys argue or something?"

_What? That's awful, _Maka thought, _why would I do that to Kid? I mean, I can't remember being in love with him, but I'd never do something that horrible to someone so kind. _

"No, we weren't-"

"Amnesia," Tsubaki said.

"If you're lying to me, I swear to god I'll kill you," Maka seethed.

Tsubaki stopped, "Maka. I'm seriously not lying. You were cheating on Kid."

Maka realised that, even if she couldn't remember anything, she needed to make it right.

**Thanks for reading! :D This will be updated about every second day or so, or twice a day if I feel like it :3 Coz I'm difficult like that, lol. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Not The Maka You Know?

**A/N: Hi, hi! Sorry for the late update, I was taking care of 'Not A Fan', as it's really popular and kind of demands attention xD And as long as I balance them out, both series should be fine :3**

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

Maka sat in class, gazing down at the thick leather book sprawled out on her table. Tsubaki sat by her side, gazing out the window, distracted by something.

"Maka," Tsubaki said suddenly and Maka looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Since you've got amnesia," Tsubaki said, "Do you think your personality may change?"

"My personality?" Maka asked.

"I mean," Tsubaki said, "You've been a lot quieter than usual. And you just can't seem to put down that book. You usually hate books and studying."

Maka frowned. No, that was definitely wrong. She took pride in her grades, and loved studying up for a test, because she loved the feel of getting top grades. How could she hate books? Her life revolved around books...

"I don't know anything anymore, Tsubaki," Maka admitted, "I keep thinking that I'm someone else's partner, that you're with Black Star and Kid's with the Thompson sisters, who apparently passed away years ago and were never our acquaintances, let alone our friends. It's like everything I know is a lie; my life, my friends; even my own likes and dislikes."

"Weird..." Tsubaki said, before suddenly gasping, "Ah! I bet the Mizunes will know exactly what's going on with you!"

"The Mizunes?"

"They're a band of witches on the edge of Death City," Tsubaki explained, "They specialise in potions and the mind; maybe they'd know what's going on with you! I bet that you've been poisoned or something."

"Possibly," Maka nodded, "But are you sure it's safe? They're witches, after all."

"It's not unheard of for students to seek their assistance," Tsubaki shrugged, "They're friends with Ms. Marie, so we're all allowed to go see them. Same for the Frog Lady, who specialises in transformation. A lot of the time, she helps weapons get their new techniques under control."

"Just how many witches are in Death City?" Maka asked.

"Heaps," Tsubaki said, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just, we need a witch soul to make a weapon a death scythe." Maka said, "So isn't it stupid and risky of the witches to live here?"

"What?!" Tsubaki said, outraged, "Killing a witch is illegal, Maka! To make someone a death scythe, you have to kill another meister!"

"Wh-what?" Maka stammered, shell-shocked, "Kill another meister?!"

"Oh my god, there is definitely something wrong with you! We have to go to the Mizunes right now!" Tsubaki grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her through the classroom door. Maka always knew she'd have to kill a witch, but it had never really bothered her; but to kill a fellow meister?...

That bothered her. It bothered her a lot.

[...]

Tsubaki and Maka sat outside a gypsy wagon on the edge of Death City. Maka was surprised to find the city surrounded by lush fields with buzzing bees and beautiful flowers, instead of the usual barran desert she remembered.

"I hope they do hurry up in there," Tsubaki said impatiently. Seconds earlier, too giggly girls had entered the wagon, talking about a love potion for the Emperor. It really seemed to be bothering Tsubaki.

_Ha... So no matter what, Tsubaki loves Black Star, huh?_ Maka thought to herself ironically, as she watched a few red leaves fall from trees surrounding the city.

The doors of the red wagon swung open, the girls chatting excitedly and jumping down the stairs, holding a perfume bottle full of a pink liquid, with a heart shaped handle.

"Do you think he'll drink it?" One of them asked.

"Hopefully," The other nodded.

"We should just kill them..." Tsubaki seethed, "I'll be a death scythe and everything, and those petty fans of his will just die..."

"Tsubaki, seriously, calm," Maka said, "From what you've told me, we need to make it an official fight, by arranging everything with Stein. And besides, if they win, they'll definitely be able to slip Black- the Emperor that potion."

"I suppose," Tsubaki sighed, "We need to train more anyway, I'm not very strong yet."

"You'll get there," Maka smiled, as the doors opened.

"Come in," A mystical squeak came. Maka and Tsubaki stepped up the stairs, and the door slammed behind them. The wagon was massive on the inside; a long, winding corridor leading to a room down to the bottom of purple, spiral stairs.

Maka and Tsubaki arrived a peach door, which they knocked on. It slid open and they saw five mouse-like witches standing around a cauldron, their bodies hidden by their cloaks.

"Children," They squeaked, "Welcome. What is it you seek?"

"We seek your guidance," Tsubaki said, "My friend, Maka, cannot remember anything about her life, interests and friends. She has forgotten everything, and somehow misplaced it for a life of lies. We have come to the conclusion she was poisoned."

Tsubaki fell to her knees in front of the bubbling cauldron, so Maka followed suit, keep her head bent.

"Maka Albarn," The witches squeaked, "You are a very powerful meister, correct?"

"Yes," Maka nodded.

"Rise, and give us your hands." They instructed.

Maka stood, holding out her hands. Two witches grabbed her left arm, two witches grabbed her right, and the fifth slit her wrists with a golden blade.

Maka winced, as the blood flowed off of her wrists and landed in the pot of bubbling, green liquid. Images swirled in the pot from her blood, images of Kid, the Kid she remembered. The one with the symmetry obsession, shooting with his weapons. She saw Black Star in the midst, fighting with Tsubaki, slashing past enemies. And then, a red and black scythe, stirring in the midst.

"The life you remember is not a lie."

Tsubaki shot up, "What?"

"The Maka you see here," The Mizunes continued, "Is not the Maka you remember and hold dear. That Maka will soon cease to exist."

"Wh-wh-wha?!" Tsubaki said worriedly.

"This Maka has come from an alternate universe, in which you are Black Star's partner. Kid is the son of the Grim Reaper, who is the head of the DWMA. And Maka is a scythe meister." The Mizunes explained, dropping Maka's wrists.

"Where's the Maka I know?" Tsubaki demanded.

"She's currently being slowly devoured by a three hundred year old kishin," The Mizunes explained, "A kishin this Maka and her partner accidentally awoke."

"You're killing my Maka then-"

"Do not act rashly. This Maka we see in front of us does not wish to be here. She would want nothing more than to get back to her own world. However, the only way for her to do that, would be for her to find her original partner." The Mizunes explained, "However, I fear that her original partner does not exist in this world; not anywhere nearby, anyway."

"Where is he?" Maka asked.

"Only you know that," The Mizunes explained, "And only you can find him."

With that, Maka and Tsubaki suddenly disappeared, appearing in front of the wagon.

**I know, the chapters for Entwined Souls are short... But it's not my main focus at the moment ;) **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
